coheedfandomcom-20200214-history
Mayo Deftinwolf
General Mayo Deftinwolf is the head of the United Red Army and right hand to Wilhelm Ryan. He is a primary antagonist in The Amory Wars and is personally responsible for the deaths of several main characters, including Leonard Hohenberger, Mariah Antillarea and Jesse "Inferno" Kilgannon. He also orchestrated the deaths of Pearl Hohenberger, Coheed, Cambria and the Kilgannon children (save for Claudio). Mayo was assembled by Gyatronic Technologies Inc. and issued to Ryan during the Second Era (before the Mage War). He was the first Z-class cybernetic organism of its kind, an amalgamation of the defensive traits of the G10 and Y series, fused to create an organism suitable for military combat. Through years of training and programming, Deftinwolf was positioned as General to the Red Army. Background Year of the Black Rainbow Chronologically, Deftinwolf's first appearance in this chapter of the story is when he and Vielar Crom fire warning shots to Mages Covent Marth and Wilhelm Ryan from secluded vantage points near the Hub on Sinosure, center of Heaven's Fence. A short while later, Ryan sparks the Mage Wars, and Deftinwolf leads Ryan's troops to victory against the twelve other Mages, including Covent Marth himself. Ryan emerges victorious in the war after a final battle on Sinosure and declares himself Supreme Tri-Mage, a position close to that of God Himself. After Ryan's victory, Deftinwolf stages a parade in the streets of Apity Prime, Sector 1, to celebrate Ryan's regime. The United Red Army unleashes a copious amount of alcoholic beverages through firehoses in order to plunge the city into a jubilant celebration of drunken debauchery. The following morning, Mayo Deftinwolf is one of the first people to notice a strange ebony band stretching across the sky, tearing a seemingly endless hole through the space-time continuum above all of Heaven's Fence. He reports this immediately to his master, and this celestial phenomenon will later be known as The Black Rainbow. Months pass, and Ryan rules the Fence unopposed as the current era is referred to by scientists as Year of the Black Rainbow. Ryan appoints Deftinwolf in charge of a secret operation on Howling Earth to mine Keywork energy from the planet's core. The operation runs smoothly for a short while until it is discovered by Coheed, Cambria and Inferno. Mayo engages in combat with Coheed and Cambria on the surface of the Howling Earth, but he is overpowered by them and the operation is terminated. Deftinwolf escapes the exploding mining facility to report this to his master. Other Red Army troops were not so lucky. Once the conspiracy is revealed, Ryan sends Deftinwolf to the home of Leonard and Pearl Hohenberger to kidnap Pearl and force Leonard to create the Monstar virus. He does so, and Leonard reluctantly replies. Deftinwolf returns later to receieve the virus, and Dr. Hohenberger informs Deftinwolf that the virus has been installed into the bodies of Coheed and Cambria. Outraged, Deftinwolf takes Coheed and Cambria back to his master and curses Dr. Hohenberger. He later returns Pearl to her husband, but he and Ryan have driven her to a mentally unstable state and she kills herself after assaulting Leonard. During a speech in Apity Central, Leonard Hohenberger attempts to assassinate Mayo Deftinwolf with a pulser gun. The attempt fails, however, and Hohenberger is taken onto the stage to be confronted by Deftinwolf. A short argument ensues, and Hohenberger steals a rifle from a soldier and tries to kill Deftinwolf once more as revenge for his wife's death. Deftinwolf easily dodges the shot and kills Hohenberger. A short while later, Deftinwolf and Ryan are attacked by Inferno, who reactivates Coheed and Cambria at the House Atlantic. Deftinwolf engages in combat with Inferno in the dungeons, but Inferno overpowers Deftinwolf and uses a large, heavy chain to shatter the left half of Deftinwolf's skull (this is presumably why Deftinwolf's face is half-mechanical in the other chapters of the story). The House Atlantic is severely damaged and Deftinwolf is later extracted from the rubble by Wilhelm Ryan and Vielar Crom. The Second Stage Turbine Blade Twenty-three years have passed since the events of Year of the Black Rainbow. The House Atlantic has been rebuilt and Wilhelm Ryan remains Supreme Tri-Mage over all of Heaven's Fence with General Deftinwolf and the United Red Army at his side. In the beginning of this chapter in the story, Deftinwolf approaches Coheed Kilgannon, a hard-working middle class man with a wife and four children. Coheed has had his memories of Year of the Black Rainbow and his servitude in the K.B.I. erased, and Deftinwolf informs him of his past, sprinkled with lies. He tells Coheed that Dr. Hohenberger was a terrorist with ties to the Aetna Six, and that Hohenberger created Coheed with the Monstar virus inside of him, an apocalyptic virus that has the power to cool the Stars of Sirius, disrupt the bonds between the Keywork and destroy all of Heaven's Fence. He also tells Coheed that the virus has been passed onto his children in a second, more evolved form called the Sinstar, and that all it requires to be activated is for the host to mature to age 23, which Coheed's daughter Josephine will be in several days. Deftinwolf convinces Coheed that the only way to stop the virus from being activated is to kill off its potential hosts: all of the Kilgannon children. Coheed reluctantly accepts, and Deftinwolf gives Coheed a breifcase containing instruments to kill his children with. Later that night, Deftinwolf reports that the "first stage" of their plan has been completed, and that the Kilgannons are being moved into the "second stage." Ryan warns Deftinwolf to be cautious, and Deftinwolf proceeds into the Kilgannon household to confront Coheed and his wife, Cambria. Cambria reads Deftinwolf's mind and discovers that he lied to Coheed about the Sinstar and that their children did not contain the virus at all. Outraged, Coheed attacks Deftinwolf, but he is shot down by tranquilizing darts from the other soldiers. Deftinwolf captures Coheed and Cambria and loads their unconscious forms aboard the Gloria Vel Vessa at the Hetricus spaceport. Deftinwolf is later informed that Coheed and Cambria have become conscious aboard the ship and are attacking the crew. Before Deftinwolf can patch communication through to the ship, his command his belayed by Admiral Vielar Crom, who informs Deftinwolf that he has been demoted by Supreme Tri-Mage Wilhelm Ryan for lack of efficiency in his work (allowing Claudio Kilgannon and Patrick McCormick to escape and Coheed and Cambria to fight back). Deftinwolf angrily storms away and attends to the Flies, another key part of Wilhelm Ryan's plan. Crom captures Coheed and Cambria and brings them to Paris: Earth, where the virus is to be extracted. Deftinwolf travels there as well with his flies, and barely escapes an assassination attempt on behalf of Mariah Antillarea and her rebel forces. Deftinwolf releases the flies, which sting Coheed and activate the virus, Coheed kills Crom and travels to Star VII, stopping the flow of the Keywork and separating Sector 12 from the rest of Heaven's Fence. On the surface of Paris: Earth, Deftinwolf hunts down Mariah and cuts her throat. The second stage has been completed. Deftinwolf returns to the House Atlantic and reports the news to his master, who is quite pleased. Ryan promotes Deftinwolf to Head General once again. and Deftinwolf grants him with one final gift: the severed head of Mariah Antillarea. In Keeping Secrets Of Silent Earth: 3 Good Apollo, I'm Burning Star IV, Vol. 1: From Fear Through The Eyes Of Madness Deftinwolf reports to Supreme Tri-Mage Wilhelm Ryan in the House Atlantic that one of the Onstantine Priests has fallen. He expresses concerns that it was the work of The Crowing, and Ryan confirms his suspicion. Ryan tells Deftinwolf not to worry, for he senses another, more powerful figure and that his intention is to side with Ryan and Deftinwolf. Deftinwolf later receives word from his troops in the city of Kalline, Apity Prime, that an ATB generator has been disabled and that an unidentified craft is making its way towards the city. Deftinwolf tells the colonel to ready the Jackhammers and blast the ship out of the sky. Deftinwolf travels to the Kalline and engages in hand to hand combat with Inferno for the second time while the Red Army battles Inferno's rebellion. Deftinwolf and Inferno have a short fight, but Deftinwolf uses a knife to carve out Inferno's heart, killing him and extracting revenge for the damage done to his face. It is somewhat ironic that he kills both Dr. Leonard Hohenberger and Inferno, seeing that the latter is a clone of the former. Category:Characters Category:Year of the Black Rainbow Category:The Amory Wars Category:The Second Stage Turbine Blade Category:In Keeping Secrets of Silent Earth: 3 Category:Good Apollo, I'm Burning Star IV, Vol. 1: From Fear Through The Eyes Of Madness Category:Good Apollo, I'm Burning Star IV, Vol. 2: No World for Tomorrow